Trouble
by alicelecter
Summary: Set 6 months after 'sickness'. New York shows up and causes craziness in Mischa's life.
1. Chapter 1

Mischa sighed as she climbed into her car. She had just got done doing the tour of the school was looking at. She had never seen so many unfriendly people in her life. Most of the kids were stuck up and from well to do families. She had always had plenty of money but she wasn't rotten like those kids.

All she could think about was her parents as she drove home. They had been so excited when she had told them she wanted to go to medical school. The idea had turned nasty after she saw the school. If she told me she had changed her mind they would be disappointed. The last thing she wanted was to disappoint them. She had put them through enough. She didn't know what she was going to do.

She drove the short ride home and pulled into her driveway. She wasn't surprised to find that neither one of her parents were home. They had been talking about talking Julie to the zoo.

As she climbed out of the car she was grateful they weren't home. She just wanted to sit in front of the tv and eat ice cream. She hoped that would help her make up her mind about what to do.

She walked in the front door, got the ice cream and a spoon, and sat down on the couch. She flicked on the tv and then turned her attention to the ice cream. She happened to glance at the side of the box of ice cream and laughed.

"Half a cup is a serving size?" she laughed. "I never noticed that before. Who the hell only eats half a cup of ice cream?"

Mischa laughed to herself and started to eat. She didn't have much quiet before the phone rang. She sighed picking it up.

"Hello," she said into the phone.

"Mischa?" asked a familiar voice.

At first she didn't know the voice but after a second of thinking it clicked.

"New York?" she asked setting the ice cream down on the coffee table.

"That's right," New York said with a slight chuckle. "Please don't hang up."

"What do you want?" Mischa asked flicking off the tv.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry," he said. "I'm really sorry for what I did."

"You think saying 'sorry' is going to make it all go away?" she asked growing angry quickly.

"No I don't," he said. "I did my time Mischa. I was in that hellhole for six months. I was in a pretty crappy place. I was made to do things I would never had dreamed of doing. I found out how it felt to be abused."

"I loved you," Mischa said on the verge of tears. "I love you and you hurt me so bad!"

"Give me a chance to make it all better," New York begged. "I want to make it up to. I'll do anything."

"I want you to leave me alone," she growled. "I want you to disappear. My life is going fine."

Even as she said it she knew she was lying. Her life wasn't going fine and as much as she hated to admit it part of her still loved New York.

"Just have lunch with me," he said. "One time. If you aren't happy with seeing me anymore after that I'll leave you alone forever."

"Lunch?" she asked. "Just lunch?"

"That's right," New York said. "The sidewalk café on Paris street we used to go to all the time."

Mischa said a quick goodbye and then hung up. She shook head going back to her ice cream. She was really too forgiving sometimes.

-----------------

Mischa sat across from New York unsure of what to say. After quick 'hello's the conversation had died right away.

"So...," Mischa said slowly. "What are you doing these days?"

"I'm a drummer," he explained. "The band is called 'trouble'."

"Fits you," she whispered.

"Why didn't you ever do anything with music?" New York asked. "You have a voice like an angel."

"I don't know," she said blushing slightly. "No one besides you knows I can sing. I guess I am just shy."

"You are far from shy," he said with a snort. "You are just afraid of displeasing your parents."

Mischa wanted to say that he was lying but she couldn't. She was always trying to please her parents. She never told that she wanted to be in a band. She figured that her parents would just say that it was a waste of time.

"Am I right?" New York asked before turning to his food.

She couldn't find the nerve to tell him he was. She just looked at her hands. She hadn't ordered anything to eat so she didn't even have food to stare at.

"Look," he said setting his fork down. "I'm not asking you to run off with me. I'm just asking you to consider standing up to your parents. You should do what you love."

"You have a lot of nerve," Mischa said starting to grow angry. "You have no right to just show up after what you did to me and start telling me what I should do."

"I'm sorry," New York said quickly. "I really am sorry. I just wish we could start over."

"I do too," she whispered. "I really loved you. I hate to admit it but part of me still does."

"Just have lunch with me again," he said. "Maybe we can built our relationship again. I know it will take a while and it'll be hard but I want to try. I want to make it up to you. I love you."

Mischa knew she should have known better but she just couldn't turn New York away. He was really sorry. She could tell. She had always known when New York was lying to her.

"Alright," she said with a sigh. "I'll give you a chance. We'll keep meeting for lunch and just lunch. If you try anything the meetings will stop."

"I won't," he said holding up his hands. "I promise."

"Alright," Mischa said getting up from her seat. "I have to go."

"Too bad," New York said smiling at her. "I can't wait to see you again."

"Same time same place," she said before walking out of the restaurant.

As she got into her car she cursed at herself. She couldn't believe how dumb she was being. If her parents knew what she had just agreed to they would kill her. Part of her wanted things to go back to the way they were before New York took advantage of her.


	2. Chapter 2

After one short week Mischa had found herself jumping into bed with New York. He had always been such a charmer. He always knew just what to say. Even as she lay in bed in the hotel room New York was staying at she felt dirty.

"What's wrong?" New York asked climbing out of bed.

"Nothing," Mischa said rolling away from him.

"Are you regretting what we just did?" he asked pulling on his clothes.

"I just think we jumped into it too quick," she explained getting out of bed.

"I think it proves that we still love each other," New York said handing Mischa her clothes.

Mischa didn't say anything as she got dressed. She just sat on the edge of the bed thinking about what he had said. She had never stopped loving him. She could never get serious with a guy after him because she still had feelings for him. She knew that New York didn't deserve her. He wasn't good enough for her. He didn't have any respect for her.

"I love you," he said sitting down next to her. "I want to be with you. I know I was a jerk to you in the past but I'm sorry. I've changed."

"What do you want me to do?" she asked looking at him.

"Come away with me," New York explained. "Join the band. I know the guys would love you. If things worked out between us I would want to marry me and have my baby. I want to be with you."

"What about my parents?" Mischa asked.

"Tell them you are going to school," he said. "By the time they figure out what is going on we'll be famous. They couldn't get mad at you then."

"Alright," she found herself saying. "I'll go with you but the first time you screw up I'm gone."

"I'm so happy," he said hugging her. "You have no idea how happy I am."

--------

A few days later Mischa stood outside of her home loading up her car. She couldn't believe what she was doing. Her parents believed she was off to college. New York was waiting for her in the next town over. They would meet up and they would go off together.

"Oh Mischa," her father said coming out of the house. "I can't believe this is happening. You grew up so fast."

"I know daddy," she said shoving the last bag in.

"Are you sure you don't want me or your mom to come with you?" Hannibal asked. "This is going to be the last time we will see you for a while."

"I think that will make it even harder on mom," Mischa said. "She said 'goodbye' to me in the house and then ran off crying."

"I guess you're right," he said with a chuckle. "I am so proud of you. This year's classes are all paid for?"

"Yes daddy," she said. "I dropped the cash off yesterday."

"Good girl," Hannibal kissed her on the head. "I guess I better let you go."

As Mischa said her goodbyes and climbed in the car she felt so guilty. The large amount of money her father had given her was still in her purse. Her and the band would make good use of the money. After another few minutes of talking with her father she got into her car and drove off.

After New York and Mischa had met in the next town they had headed for the band's head courters in Stony Plain. It was a good drive from where she lived but she didn't care. She had always loved being in the car. The only thing that made her uneasy was New York. He was shifting around a lot in his seat.

"You sure your parents bought it?" he asked.

"Yep," she said. "My parents really believed I was going to college. I'm not sure I did the right thing."

"Don't think about it," New York said. "Just don't think about it. You parents won't be made when they see what a great singer you are. Just wait until they see you on the stage. I bet they'll be proud."

Mischa wanted to be happy and and agree with New York but she found it hard to do. Lying to her parents had never been easy.

"I guess you're right," she said forcing a smile. "I'm sure they won't be mad. I guess I have to pretend I'm at school for a little while. How hard can that be?"

"That is it," he said patting her knee. "It won't be hard at all. You've got the list of classes you were going to take and when they would have been. You just hard to pretend is all."

New York made it sound so easy but she knew it was going to be a lot harder than that.

--------------

Half an hour later Mischa pulled into Stony Plain. After a little drive around town she pulled into a driveway. New York had explained to her that the guitarist Mad dog owned the house they all stayed at. The band was made of New York on the drugs, Mad dog on the guitar, and Ron on the keyboard. Mischa would be the singer.

Mischa and New York climbed out of the car and walked up to the front door. They didn't even get a chance to knock. The door flew up and a man stood there. He looked like a generic rocker. He had blue hair that was spiked and dog collar around his neck.

"Mad dog!" New York said hugging him. "It's been weeks."

The two of them hugged and then turned their attention to Mischa.

"That her?" Mad dog asked nodding to Mischa.

"This is a our singer," New York said. "Wait until you hear her voice. It is amazing."

"Come on you two," Mad dog said holding the door for them. "Ron is inside."

Mischa couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. She didn't like the idea of having to stay in a house with two guys she didn't even known but there was no turning back. If she went back to her parents right away she would have to admit she lied. She knew that would kill them. With a sigh she followed New York and Mad dog into the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Two long weeks had passed since Mischa had come to live with the band. Every day had dragged on forever. After only being there a few short days she had realized the band was going no where. All Ron ever did was sit in front of the tv and drink.

They had only practiced twice. It seemed like Mischa was the only one with any real talent. She had wowed them the first day when she been there when she had opened her mouth and sang. She had even been impressed with herself.

Her parents had called a nearly ever day and every time that Mischa had lied to them she had felt like was dying a little inside.

On the day that marked her having been there two weeks she lay in bed staring at the wall. It was quarter past noon but she couldn't find the energy to get out of bed. She had lied to her parents and ran away with an idiot for nothing. The bad wasn't going anywhere. She was going to be there forever living off Ron's disability. The money her father had given her would run out sometime.

"What's wrong?" New York asked walking into the bedroom. "You haven't been out of bed all day."

"This is bullshit," she said sitting up. "This band is going no where."

"Of course it is," he said sitting on the bed. "These things just take time."

"We have only practiced twice," Mischa said. "You guys are all talk and no action. I'm going home."

She climbed out of the bed and had only made it a few feet before she felt something hit her in the face hard. She screamed and fell onto the bed. After she lay there stunned a few second she realized it had been New York's hand that hit her.

"I'm sorry!" he yelled as she started to cry. "I didn't mean to! I just don't want you to go."

"You asshole," she cried holding her face. "You haven't changed one bit."

"I won't do it again," he promised gently touching her face. "I'm so sorry. Let me get some ice."

Mischa didn't say anything else. She just sat holding her face as New York ran out of the room. He really hadn't changed on bit. He was still violent. He returned a few minutes later with a bag of ice. She held it to her face.

"One more week," he begged. "That is all I ask. If we don't have a gig in one week you can go home."

"A week?" she asked. "Just a week?"

"That's it," New York said holding up his hands. "And I promise I won't hurt you again. I'll do anything to make up for doing it."

"It's ok," she said looking away from him. "Everyone slips up."

"Thank you," he said sitting down next to her. "You were always so understanding. I'm so sorry for hurting you."

Mischa nodded and snuggled against him. She knew that forgiving him for hitting her was stupid but she didn't know what else to do. She could stick it out for another week. The place wasn't that bad.

----------------

Hannibal and Clarice sat back at their home concerned for their oldest daughter.

"I'm worried," Hannibal said shaking his head. "It's been two weeks and she hasn't come by to see us. She hasn't even asked us to come by the school and see her."

"She just started," Clarice said watching Julie play in front of the tv. "She is most likely too busy to even think about it."

"Maybe the classes are too hard," he said with a sigh. "Maybe I pushed her too hard. She hadn't seemed that excited when she was leaving."

"Mischa wanted to go," she said turning her attention to her husband. "It was her idea. After the scare we had with you she decided that she wanted to be a doctor. You never pushed her."

"I guess you're right," Hannibal said getting up from the couch. "I always told her to do what she loved. I hope she isn't doing this to make me happy."

Clarice watched as Hannibal pulled out the phone book and started to flip through it.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm going to call the school and get her room number," he explained. "It would be nice for us to go over and surprise her with a visit. She has sounded so down ever time I have talked to her on the phone. Maybe a visit would cheer her up."

Clarice pressed her lips together but didn't say anything She didn't like the idea of just showing up but she was worried about Mischa. When she had spoken with her over the phone she had sounded pressured and nervous.

Hannibal found the number in the phone book and dialed it. After a short wait he was answered.

"Hello," he said into the phone. "I'm trying to get the room number for a Mischa Milton."

"Alright," a female voice said. "Just one second."

There was a click as he was put on hold. A few minutes later the woman returned.

"I'm sorry Sir," she said. "I'm not finding a resident by that name."

"Are you sure?" Hannibal asked. "She just started there two weeks ago."

Again he was put on her hold and again the woman told him that he must be mistaken.

"Perhaps this is the wrong school," he said. "Thank for you the help."

"You're welcome," the woman said and hung up.

"What is it?" Clarice asked.

"She isn't even doing there," Hannibal said dialing Mischa's cellphone. "She didn't go to college."


	4. Chapter 4

Mischa was sitting on the couch in the living room with Ron drinking a beer. She had never really liked the taste of beer but there wasn't much else to do around the house but drink. She was just starting to get bored of the cop show Ron was watching when her cellphone rang.

A glance at the caller id told her that it was her parent's number. She jumped up from the couch and ran into the bathroom. She want them to hear the tv in the background.

"Hello," she said after flipping open the phone.

"Hi Mischa," came her father's voice. "I thought you were supposed to be in class right now."

"Oh," Mischa said. "I...uh the teacher was sick so they canceled."

"I see," he said. "What class would that be anyway?"

Shit. He had her there. Her paper with the classes on it was upstairs. He wouldn't have been asking those questions if he didn't already suspect she wasn't at school at all.

"You got me dad," she admitted.

"Where are you really?" he asked.

"I'm in Stony Plain," Mischa explained. "I joined a band."

"A band?" Hannibal asked in a surprised voice. "I didn't even know you were into music."

"I'm a great singer," she said. "I just never sang for you. I guess I was shy about it."

"Is that really what you want to do?" he asked. "If you want to do that instead of being a doctor I'll understand."

"You will?" she asked in a surprised voice. "You really would or are you just saying that?"

"I don't care what you do for a career," her father explained. "As long as you are happy I'm happy. You've got to sing for me sometime. I bet your mother would love to have a child into music. By the way who do you know in Stone field? I don't even know anyone there."

"A friend who got me in the band brought me here," Mischa said. "The other members of the band live here."

There was a long silence on the other end. Mischa knew her father was trying to figure out who the friend was. The fact that Mischa hadn't used the friend's name meant she was trying to cover it up and he knew that.

"Would this friend be someone you wouldn't want me to know about?" Hannibal asked.

"Yea," she whispered.

"I think I know who it is," he said with a sigh. "What are you doing with that jerk?"

"I don't know," Mischa admitted. "He says he has changed."

"Has he?" Hannibal asked.

Mischa didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say. She didn't dare tell her father he had already hit her.

"If he has changed that is wonderful and wish the two of you a great life," he said. "But if he is hurting you in anyway come home. I'm not mad at you for lying. In fact I kind of blame myself. I guess I put a lot of pressure on you."

"I'm fine dad," she lied. "He hasn't hurt me."

"Good," he said. "I'm going to believe you when you say that."

"Dad I have to go," Mischa said. "Lunch is on."

"Alright," Hannibal said. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said and hung up the phone.

Mischa shook her head as she put up her phone. She knew why she had lied to her father. She had always hated admitting when she was wrong. The tear were burning at her eyes. She hated herself. When had she started sinking so low?

She walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. She needed a hard drink. In the past she had tried to avoid the hard stuff. It always made her horny. She guessed that was why New York had liked it when she drank.

"You ok?" New York asked watching her.

"No," she said opening a bottle of Vodka.

New York smirked walking out of the kitchen. Ron and Mad dog were standing in the hallway.

"I told you it would only be a matter of time before she got into the booze," he said nodding towards the kitchen. "She used to be able to put the stuff away when we were teenagers."

"We're going to have some fun with her later," Ron said smiling.

-----------

A few hours later Mischa sat on the couch in the living room. Her head was spinning. She had drank more than she had drank in years.

"I'm going to bed," she announced to the room.

She tried pulling herself to her feet but ended up falling right back on the couch.

"I'll help you," New York said getting up from the couch.

Mischa nodded her thanks to him. He took her by the arm. Mad dog noticing he was having some trouble took her other arm. She was close to dead weight in their arms as they took her upstairs to the main bedroom.

Ron was waiting for them. He opened the door and followed them in. They set Mischa down on the bed.

"Ron," she whispered looking at him. "I never noticed how cute you were. Come give me kiss."

Ron smirked sitting down on the bed. He leaned in and planted a kiss on her lips. Mad dog and New York sat down on the bed as well.

"How about me?" Mad dog asked running a hand through her hair.

"There is plenty of me to go around," Mischa said leaning in to kiss him as well.

-----------------

I changed the rating on the story after adding this chapter. I really don't think it is teen anymore with the suggestion of her taking part in a foursome.


	5. Chapter 5

Mischa opened her eyes and slowly took in the bedroom. Everything was slightly blurry and her head hurt like hell. She pushed her blankets off her and climbed out of the bed. Every move was difficult. Her legs felt like they were made of jelly.

"Damn," she said falling back on the bed. "What did I do last night?"

The night before flashed in front of her eyes. She remembered the phone call from her father, being depressed and drinking a lot. Something else had happened. She remembered being helped up to bed and the guys climbing into bed with her.

She screamed out loud when she realized what he had happened. Those bastard had taken advantage of her when she was drunk. She didn't know she was still screaming until New York ran into the bedroom.

"What is going on?" he asked. "Are you ok?"

"No I'm not," she said slamming her fist into her pillow. "You were just waiting for me to get drunk. That's why you brought me here. This had nothing to do with music."

"Oh come on," New York said leaning against the door frame. "You had fun."

"You're a sick bastard," she said trying to get out of bed again. "I'm going home."

The last statement caught New York by surprise. He hadn't been expecting her to want to go home. Going home would mean facing her parents and he had been sure she wouldn't be able to do that. She managed to pull herself out of bed long enough to get dressed. She fell onto the bed with a defeated sigh. There was no way she would be able to drive.

"I'm calling my father," she said pulling out her cellphone. "I'll have him come a get me. I suggest you clear out before he gets here. You know how much he hates you."

This statement caused New York to leave the room. Mischa dialed her father's number and waited.

"Dr. Will Milton," came Hannibal's voice.

"Daddy," Mischa said starting to sob.

The sound of her father's voice made her see how upset he was going to be when he found out what happened. Her father loved her but what she had done was beyond stupid.

"Honey," he said. "What's wrong?"

"Please come get me," she said almost begging. "I know you're at work but I need you."

"I'll come get you," Hannibal said. "Don't worry. I just need to know where you are. I know you are in Stony Plain."

"The address is 121 main street," Mischa explained. "My car will be in the driveway."

"I'm on my way," he said. "Are you going to be ok until I get there?"

"Yea dad," she said. "I'll be fine."

After they said their goodbyes Mischa hung up her cellphone. She lay on her back and stared up at the celling. She really didn't want her father to see her in such a state but she didn't really have a choice. She was so hung over she couldn't even walk.

She pulled the blanket tightly around her and drifted back to sleep.

--------

"Where's my daughter?" a male voice asked.

The sound of her father's voice yanked Mischa out of her sleep. She groaned sitting up. She could hear them walking downstairs. After a few minutes she heard footsteps outside the bedroom door. Mischa smiled when it opened to reveal her father.

"Mischa," he said running over to her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine now," she whispered.

"Can you get up by yourself?" Hannibal asked.

"I don't think so," Mischa answered.

Hannibal leaned down collected Mischa in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck. With little effort he carried down the steps out of the house. Mischa closed her eyes tight as they walked through the house. She never wanted to see any of those low lives again.

Her father carried her out to his car and placed her in the front seat.

"I'm going to go get some of your things," he explained.

Mischa nodded and curled up in the seat. Her head no longer hurt but she was sick to her stomach. She hadn't ate anything since the night before. After a few minutes her father had loaded some of her bags in the backseat and was climbing in the driver's seat.

"You don't look good," he said glancing at her. "When we the last time you ate something?"

"Last night I think," Mischa said opening her eyes.

"I'll stop by Subway and get you a sub," Hannibal said.

Mischa just nodded turning her head to look out of the window.

--------

Half and hour later Mischa was finishing up her sub. She hadn't noticed how hungry she was until she had started eating.

"Feel better?" her father asked.

"A lot better," she said smiling. "I missed you a lot."

"I missed you too baby," he said smiling at his daughter.

"I'm sorry for lying to you," Mischa said looking at her hands.

"About what?" Hannibal asked.

"Everything," Mischa admitted. "I'm sorry for lying to you about college. I'm sorry for lying to you about New York. He hadn't changed. He hit me the other day."

"Why did you lie?" he asked.

"I hate to admit I'm wrong," she said with sigh. "I know it's dumb but I hate admitting I'm wrong."

"Everyone does," her father explained. "But we have to figure out where line is. If you let your pride get in the way all the time you could get killed."

"Daddy," she said turning to look at him. "Do you think I'm a slut?"

This question caused Hannibal to pull the car over to the side of the road. He turned and stared at her in shock.

"Did one of those guys tell you were?" he asked.

"I don't remember last night too well," she confessed. "I think one of them did."

"You are not a slut," Hannibal said putting a hand on his daughter's shoulders. "What in the world would make you think one of those guys called you that?"

"I got drunk last night and slept with them all at once," Mischa sobbingly confessed.

Hannibal quick took off their seatbelts and pulled his daughter into a hug.

"It's going to be ok," he said rubbing her back. "Don't cry. Everything is going to be alright."

Mischa leaned against him and cried hard. As much as she wanted to believe her father she couldn't. She had a strange feeling inside of her that nothing was going to be alright.

---------------

A month later Mischa sat in the living room by herself. Her parents and Julie had gone out leaving her alone. She had been spending a lot of time alone since the incident in Stony Plain. If her parents were home she was hiding in her room. She just hadn't felt like herself all month.

Mischa got up from her seat and walked into the bathroom. She was going to take a sleeping pill and then hit the hay for a little while. She opened the medicine cabinet and paused. There were three at home pregnancy test shoved inside.

After Clarice had Julie she began paranoid about getting pregnant again. Mischa picked up one of the test and looked at it. She hadn't gotten her period. She had assumed it was from stress but looking at the test made her second guess herself. She hadn't told her parents she was late because she didn't want them to worry.

She picked up one of boxes and shut the cabinet door. There wasn't any harm in testing.

Ten minutes later a nervous Mischa picked up the small stick and looked at the small window. In big bold letters it read 'pregnant'. Mischa couldn't help but smile. She had wanted a baby ever since she got the abortion and she finally had her chance once again.


End file.
